


To Serve And Protect

by FFTCFanfic18



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFTCFanfic18/pseuds/FFTCFanfic18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Masen is a SWAT officer. Isabella is his wife. She worries for his safety, and cries herself to sleep when he doesn't return home to her. When her darkest fears come true, and her beloved dies, she breaks. But is he really dead? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She panted heavily, her breathing labored as she tried to catch her breath. She hadn't been so scared in her life. But now everything was alright again, everyone was home safe and they wouldn't have to go back for another four years. The wife of a SWAT officer wasn't always the easiest job in the world. There were always hurdles that you had to climb over, or there was the dreaded training camps that they had to go to every four years to 'Buff up' their fighting skills.

Isabella hated this with a firery passion. She just wished that he would come around to her way of thinking. She just wanted him at home with her and the rest of the family for the holidays. It wasn't too much to ask, right? Not for a SWAT officer's wife. They had met in her third year of College, he was just starting his forth. She was planning on being an English Literature teacher and he was hoping to become a doctor like his father.

But fate had different ideas for them both. He ended up going to the police training accademy, and she went on to become a pediactric nurse. They loved their own jobs, but hated eachother's. She hated that he was hardly ever home and he hated the thought of some drugged up frat boy sticking her with one of his needles. Yes, it ws far fetched since she only worked with children, but that was Edward for you. Always looking for the worst possible situation.

Her fears were much simpler. She was afraid that he would leave in the morning to do his job and protect people, and then never come home. She was deathly afraid of him being killed during one of their raids. She was afraid that he wouldn't come home to her, and that she would never see him again.

He wrapped her in his arms, holding onto her tightly. He kissed her shoulder, her neck, the top of her ear and finally her cheek. She looked up at him with her big doey brown eyes, and he smiled at her. "Baby, there's no need for your tears. I'm right here and I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon. I promise you, I will never leave you." He promised.

"But how can you promise me this? How do you know what will happen tommorow?" She turned in his arms, swinging her leg over the side of his hips. "You don't, so you can't make promises like that. What if you get shot and die? What will I do then?" She was frantic with her questions. She needed answers, desperately.

"Shh, shhh, baby calm down." He kissed ever inch of her face until her breathing returned to normal. "I swear to you, nothing will happen to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Oh how I wish those words were true. Nothing had been the same since then, nothing, my life had ceased to be. I never went out anywhere anymore, I never spoke to anyone, I didn't move from my-our bedroom. I went to work, did my job and came back home afterwards, that was my life now. Nothing more and nothing less. My entire world had shifted, I was nothing without him.

"Isabella, you must get up and start living your life again. You know he wouldn't want you to sit here and do nothing, he would want you to enjoy life." My best friend, and also Edward's younger sister, Alice told me. she was my true confidant in this whole mess, I could tell her anything and I knew she would keep it to herself."

"Do you know how hard it is for me?" I asked her. "You know that the last thing I said to him was about what he wanted me to make for dinner?" I said. "I didn't say 'I love you' or anything like that."

"Bell-" She tried.

"No, Alice. I never told him I loved him, or even said a real goodbye to him before he left that morning." I turned to her."I was going to tell him over dinner that night, you know? I had it all planned out in my head, everything was going to be perfect, and then that fucking snipper had to miss his fucking shot." I sobbed.

She pulled me closer to her side, I must have started shaking because shestarted shushing me gently, rocking smoothly from side to side."It's going to be alright, baby girl, you'll see. You have your family and your friends here to help you. I know it won't be the same, but we will be here for you whenever you need us."

"Thank you, Ally." I choked. And then I broke down, for the first time, in my best friend's arms, I let everything go. She held me through it all, letting me cry on her. "What am I going to do now, Alice? I can't do this without him, I shouldn't have too. This shouldn't be happening to me, I haven't done anything to deserve this."

"I know, darlin', I know."She continued rocking me softly from side to side, huming sweet little tune, until my eyes were to heavy for me to hold open any longer. "We'll get through this together, as a family, I promise you." She kissed my head and tucked me in like I was a small child, which was exactly how I felt.

I just wished the pain would go away..


	3. Chapter 3

The pain went away after a few weeks, but the ache was still there, I think it always will be. Everytime I hear someone playing the piano, it makes me think of him sitting in out small livingroom at his baby grand, playing music he had written just for me. We would just sit there for hours on end and enjoy eachother's company.

I missed those days, they had been few and far between sice he got his promotion, after that we hardly spent any time together, maybe on the weekends or a day during the week if we could spare it. We hardly spent ny time together before he 'died', we would tell eachother goodnight and not touch eachother, and fall asleep. It was more like we were best friends or roomates rather than a married couple in love. We acted more like best friends than anything else.

It was like our marriage was ending right before our eyes. Yes, we still said 'I Love You' to on another, but it didn't have the feeling behind it that it used to have. I felt like we were forcing ourselves to say it out of habit rather than emotion. I knew he wouldn't want me feeling like this, just as Alice had said, but I couldn't help it.

It was as if a part of me had been ripped away, never to be seen again.

Would I ever see that peice again? I didn't know.

I hoped it would, becauce I couldn't live like this anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

SWEARING AND ALICE BASHING! :)

I couldn't live like this anymore. My life was nothing without him here with me. It felt like I was empty without him holding me.

It had gotten better for me, though not by much. It still hurt me to think about him and everything that he will miss out on.

Her first smile, her first word, her first baby tooth.. he will miss it all.

Alice had threatened to send me to a psychiatrist if I didn't screw my head on straight.

I didn't have the energy to do anything like that.

I didn't feel like doing anything at the moment, especially with Alice ordering me around like she was my drill sargent.

I was too busy mourning the loss of my husband.

I was starting to get pretty sick of her ordering me around and telling me what I should and shouldn't be doing.

I was literally seconds away from ripping her head from her shoulders, she was grating on my last nerve.

I was not currently in the mood for her pixie-ness.

Seriously, when she has lost the love of her life and the father of her potential child, then she can tell me what I should be doing.

"Alice, I swear to god!"

"What's wrong?" She gasped.

I glared at her, "You had better leave me the fuck alone."

"What have I done?"

"What have yo- you don't let me breath."

"Bella." She wrapped her arms around me. "It's alright to be upset. but you shou-.."

I shrugged her off. "I'm not your little fucking puppy dog. You don't get to tell me what I can and can not do!"

"Bella, calm down, just breathe in and out."

"Shut the fuck up, you irritating little fairy!"

I screamed so loud I saw a window crack slightly, she was seriously asking for smack.

"Just calm down.. you shouldn't be acting like this, it's not right."


	5. Chapter 5

"You don't get to tell me what's 'right' to feel."

"If someone doesn't take charge of this situation, then you'll fall over the edge."

"Fall over the edge.. I would fucking love to push you over the fucking edge."

"Isabella, calm down right now!" She screamed at me.

Smack.

And fuck that felt good.

"You're not my mother-fucking mother!" I screamed.

She attempted to pull me ove rthe the sofa.

I ripped my rm out of her grasp.

"Get the fuck off me, you don't control me, do you understand?" I growled.

"Sit the fuck down or I will force you too!"

"Shut the fuck up you stupid little bitch!" I bellowed. "I'm in control of my own life, I do not need you."

She tried to pull at me again so I pushed her away.

"I do not want you in my life if this is the way you treat me."

"I haven't changed the way I treat you, you're the one that has changed, not me."

"You do not treat me as if I were your friend, you use me like I am something that you need to fix and make better."

"I do need to make you bette, you're a mess."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm a mess?" I growled. "Of course I'm a mess, my husband has just been murderd."

"And? That's no reason for you to become self centered."

Smack.

"I have just lost the most important person in my life."

I knelt down to her.

"You stay away from me and my family, or I will get rid of you myself."

I dragged her over to the front door, and threw her onto the proch.

"I don't want you anywhere near me you self obsessed little tart."

And the I slammed, locked and bolted the door.

Little mother-fucker.

We hadn't spoken to one another in around a month. We didn't need to, nor did I want too.

I didn't want to see her, speak to her, or be anywhere near her.

Every since I had banned her from my life, It had become so much easier to breathe on my own.

I could do what ever I wanted, say what ever I wanted, whenever I wanted too.

She was no longer ruling over my life, thank God for that.

"Isabella, you know I'm still here." 

I had been hearing this voice, it was Edward's voice.

But where was he? Why was he torturing me like this?

"I love you, bella. And I love our child."


	7. Chapter 7

"Why am I afraid of moving on?" I wrapped my arms around myself and cried.

I was in one of those moods where all I wanted to do is cry and cry. My moods were all out of wack, I just wanted everything to go back to normal. Everything in my life was completely fucked up. I was curled up in my bed with the heated blanket underneath me and my thic quilt on top. I was sure to get heat-stroke at this rate but I didn't really care. I know that you're supposed to be careful around hot things hen your pregnant, but this was my one true guilty pleasure.

"Isabella?" It was Carlisle, he was my current OB/GYN.

Carlisle was Edward's father. His family as my surrogate family, charlie had been working long hours so I had spent mother of my young life at their house. I met Edward for the first time when I was thirteen, he had been staying at one of his friends house for the weekened while they painted his room, he was a years older than me and it was infatuation at first sight, I couldn't get enough of being around him whenever he as home. Most of the time he was away with his best friend, James.

Ughh, I hated him with a passion.

He had always been the kind of guy you never wanted to be alone with, he had these creepy looking light blue-grey eyes and long blonde hair that was always tied up in a pony tail. I was sure I heard the words 'rape' and 'assault' mentioned once or twice when he was around, I was never allowed to be around him in my own, and neither were any of Edward's sister or cousins.

Not one member of the family trusted him, they never left him alone when he was in the house, they didn't trust him not to steal anything.

"Hello, Carlisle." I smiled before yawning.

"You know that you're not supposed to get too warm, right?" He asked me, smiling.

I nodded. "I know, the blanket's on low."

He sat down on the bed next to me and took my hand in his. "I know this is a tought time for you, and I know our hurting more than any of us could ever imagine. " He paused. "But it's not just yourself that you have to look after anymore. Are you eating properly?" He looked up at me with a smile, the same smile I had seen thousands of times before. It was Edward's smile.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm eating properly and I'm taking all the medication I'm supposed to be." I told him.

"You know that you can come to us with anything, right?" He assured. "Anything at all. It doesn't matter wht time of day or night.."

"I know, and thank you for letting me come and stay with you guys." I said, looking down at my clasped hands. "I couldn't bare thnking about living in that house on my own."

"You don't have too." He assured me again. "You can stay here for as long as you want too, okay?"

I nodded, my eyes drooping. "Thank you."

And then I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

E-

It's been eight months since I have seen my beautiful Isabella..

I didn't want to have to lie to her. I never wanted this. I want to be able to stay with her and raise our family, yes, I knew she was prenant before I left. I could see all the signs. Mood swings, cravings, the way she was always tired. I knew even before she did, I knew. Everything was falling into place for us, and then all this has to happen.

Why can't my life just be simple and easy?

I've never asked for anthing out of the ordinary. I only prayed for things things I needed the most. My family, my friends, and most of all, my Isabella. She was all I would eer want or need. She was my everything and now I was eing fored to stay away from her. This was not right.

"Eddie?" I heard Emmet call.

"Yeah?"

"You ready for this?" He asks.

"Not really." I shrug. "But it doesn't matter what I think, not does it?"

He grins. "You ready to see your baby girl?"

I nod, stand up, and throw my rucsack over my shoulder. "Let's get going shall we?"

He nods and leads us out of the 'center', this where they have been keeping us for the last eight months, they let us go out, watch Tv, use the computers, but they never let us send letters or emails to our families. They didn't want them know where we were, which I didn't think was right, if we were to be stuck in this shit hole, then we should have been able to contact our loved ones.

"How're we gonna get back home?" I asked.

"Tim, he's got a pick up truck, stole it from someone on the outside. He said he's gonna give us a ride, just to the town's limits, that way we'll be on the right path." He told me, slugging both of his rucksacks onto his back.

"How long will it take us to make it to the house?"

He shrugged. "It'll only take us about an hour to walk the rest of the way."

"Let's go." I shoved my bags into the red pick-up that just arived as we were talking. "You do know where we're going, right?" I asked as I climbed inside the cab and closed the door behind me. When I got home I was gonna buy myself one of these things, it was a beauty.

"Yeah, you live in Forks, Washington right?"

"Yeah." I agreed. "You know the way?" I asked, I needed to make sure.

I didn't want to get lost on the way.

"Yeah, I used to live around there, always wet and raining." He shuddered.

"Let's get going, shall we? Or do you girlies want to carry on gossiping?" Emmet boomed.

I smacked him upside the head. "Shut up, Emmet."

"Yes sir." He saluted mockingly.

Tim grinned. "Off we go."

I love you and our child, Isabella. I'll see you soon..


	9. Chapter 9

E-POV:

Instead of the two days it would have taken us to get home from wherever the hell we were, it only took us thirty-six hours to get home, well, to the town's out limits. We had to pull over for a few hours during the night, to get some sleep, but we were soon back on the road again. It was strange to be home after being away for so long. It didn't feel right, like something was missing, and I knew exactly what that something was.

She was called Isabella, and she was my world.

"You ready, bro?" I heard Emmett call from somewhere behind me.

"Of course I am." I said. "I've been ready for the past three days, since we found out we were allowed to leave." I grinned.

He rubbed his hand together like some evil genius. "Well, let's go then shall we?"

I nodded, walking a little faster, "Let's go."

I started recognising places, buildings and sign posts around me, and that's when I knew I was in the right area of town. After walking for another hour or two, I spotted a bright red sign that said 'Cullen's' on it planted on the side of the road, I was finally home. It took us yet another ten minutes to trudge our way up the mile long drive way to the front door, about half way up, we had to pause to collect ourselves, we could barely breath.

"Are you ready to do this dude?" I nodded my answer.

I wish he would stop asking me these stupid questions, it wasn't just me that was coming home, Emmett was returning to his family as well, he had a daughter and a girlfriend-slash-fiance that lived around here, they thought he was dead, just like my Isabella.


	10. Chapter 10

B-POV:

I smiled as I heard my little girl cry out for me, she was hungry. After a few days you get used to their constant crying, and you might also figure out what they mean, but that normally takes a little longer. You now they're hungry when they nudge at your boobs, then they're definitely hungry.

It used to get on my nerves, my boobs would always leak through my favourite top, but now I just don't care,seeing as I have my own personal shopper who keeps me topped up with clothes, underwear and everything else I would ever need. Her name was Rosalie, and she was amazing. I could always count on her for anything, along with the rest of Edward's family.

I had just got her situated in my arms, ready for her dinnertime feed, when someone knocked on the door. I growled, now I had to use the energy to stand up and open the god damn door, bitches. Great. They're going to pay for this, dearly.

I unlocked the door, swung it open and my jaw dropped. Everything seemed to go in slow motion, one minute I was holding my daughter in my arms and the next I was waking up on the sofa in the small living room. What the hell had happened to me?

"I think she's waking up." I heard a voice.

"You might want to back up a little, Emmett." Another voice, this one like velvet.

Edward's voice sounded like velvet. Wait, Edward's voice..

I opened my eyes and blinked, the lights above blinding me, there were two people kneeling on the floor in front of me. I could just make them out.

One of them was huge, he was built like a boulder, with arms the size of a machine gun, he had a cheeky grin on his face. Dispite his size, he looked like he wouldn't hurt a fly, and yet, it seemed as though he could be as annoying as one when he put his mind to it. He looked like a little child, with those twinkiling blue eyes and the grin. He was wearing black straight legged jeans with a white t-shirt, and grey converse. Who the hell was he?

And the other was smaller, but only slightly, he was lean and looked to be in great shape. This man didn't have any expresion on his face, but with one look into his eyes, I could see every emiton as plain as day, everthing he was feeling t this moment was on show. His eyes were beautiful, an grassy green colour with golden flecks swirling in their depth. And his hair, it was a light-ish brown colour with copper red streaks running through it, my hand twitched, wanting to run my finger through the thick locks.

I could see a tattoo peaking out from underneat his black t-shirt, some kind of swirling pattern. After blinking a few times, I looked at him properly, to see a tilted smile on his face. They both had this stance bout them, like they were ready for any kind of danger that may or may not be around, they looked to be ready for anthing. I dont know whether that made me feel safe or not.

"Dude, is she okay?" The one named Emmet asked.

"Yeah, she's just trying to figure out who we are." Mr. Velvet said. "It's what she does."

"So this is her, huh?"

"Yeah, this is her. I've missed her so much.."

"It's alright, bro. Just give her some time to gather her bearings."

And then my daughter decided to let us know that she was not happy with the lack of attention she was getting. She started screaming her little lungs out, she was not happy at all. I shot up from my lying position and ran over to her, one of the men must have put her back into her bassinette, I scooped her into my arms, then I routed around for her toy giraffe. She loved that rugged old thing, it was the first thing I had bought for her.

I turned to the two men, "Who are you?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

Of course I recognised one of the men, but I was going to make him sqwirm a little first. All I wanted to do was runto him and wrapped my arms around him and never let him go, but he had left me, thinking he was dead. When a the while, he was still alive and kicking. Did he not even recognise her? She was his flesh and blood, his daughter. Did she think she was someone else's?

He walked up to me, his eyes downcast like a little boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. When he finally reached me, I turned to walk into the kitchen, just to see what he would do. Before I could take a step, his hand shot out and captured my own. He turned me around and pulled me to him, burrying his head in my hair. I could feel his body shaking with the force of his sobs.

Before I could say anthing, Elizabeth decided she didn't like not being the center of attention, again. Then she proceeded to start crying, again, which soaked my shirt. I tried to look at him, but he was too focused on her, his eyes wide with adoration. It was like he had never seen something so beautiful in all his life.

"Is she-" He started.

"Yes, Edward, she's ours." I told him before leaving the room.


	11. Chapter 11

couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for too long.

It would be a lot better if both of them just left.

I heard him behind me, his hand on my waist nd his chest to my back.

Why did he have to torture me like this?

He had me believe that he was dead, no letters or phone calls, no nothing.

Why should I let him back into our lives after what he has done?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came back for you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come back?" I demanded.

"Did you not want me to?"


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't stand to be in the same room as him for too long. It would be a lot better if both of them just left. I heard him behind me, his hand on my waist and his chest to my back. Why did he have to torture me like this? He had me believe that he was dead, no letters or phone calls, no nothing. Why should I let him back into our lives after what he has done?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came back for you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you come back?" I demanded.

"Did you not want me to come home?" he questioned.

"Well, you have been alive for months without us knowing about it. Did you not want to come to us?" I asked him.

"What're you talking about?" He rants.

"I'm sure you had someone on the side while you were 'away' and when she dumped your ass, you come stumbling back to your other family."

"Why would you ask me that?" he gasped. "Why would you even think of accusing me of something like that? Do you knot know that I would die for you?" He had tears in his eyes at this point. He turned his back to me, his hands pulling on his hair, tugging out chunks.

"Edward." I whispered.

"What?" he scowled. "Do you want my attention now? After all that you have said to me since I arrived here has been nothing more than heart breaking."

"Edward please?" I wrapped my arms around him but he didn't move.

"If you no longer want to be married to me then all you had to do was tell me." The tears that had gathered were spilling down his cheek now.

"You didn't tell us where you were, how was I supposed to know what you were doing?"

He shrugged me off and started pacing back and forth across the room, yanking on his hair again. "Why did I bother coming home to you? If you're just going to hurt me like this?" I cut him off with a kiss.

I put all of my emotion into the one kiss. He was everything to me and I had almost destroyed that..

How could I be so stupid?


	13. Chapter 13

I still didn't know if I could forgive him for what he did to me. I was getting there. And we were spending more time with each other, he wasn't living with us yet, if he ever would again. I just didn't trust him to be that close to us and not leave like he did, even though it wasn't his fault.

"You know he never meant to hurt you, right?"

"I know, but I just don't understand why he couldn't let me know that he was alive.." I said, turning and crossing my arms over my chest. "Instead of leaving me to grieve over him when he was still alive somewhere."

"We couldn't."

"What?"

"We couldn't tell anyone where we were or that we were alive." He told me, shrugging. "We weren't allowed to say anything to anyone, it was almost like a prison, we had a timetable to do things and times that we were allowed to eat.. the whole works."

"So you weren't allowed to do anything except for the things they told you to do?" I questioned.

"Essentially, yes."

"I've had all this wrong.. I thought he willingly left me."

"Isabella, you were the only reason he woke up ever morning. He knew he would get back home to you, he just didn't know when that would be." he stood in front of me, looking down at me.

"I should try and sort this mess out, huh?"

"You have to try and forgive him."

"I'll try." I promised.


End file.
